minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Soren the Architect
Soren the Architect, more commonly referred to as Soren, is the leader of The Order of the Stone, and a central character in episodes three through four of Minecraft: Story Mode. He is described as a great architect, hence his name. He is voiced by John Hodgman. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone" as a flashback and in "The Last Place You Look" as a character. Overview Appearance He has ginger hair with a moustache and beard as well as pale skin. His armor has a tan tinge to it and black in some areas. He has fingerless, grey gloves and brown pants. Prior to episode 3, he wore a grey hardhat and tan goggles. Personality Soren appeared to be an eccentric, and a complete genius in his first few appearances. He was not above putting himself in danger to conduct his research, and spoke of a desire to be anything other than Soren the Architect. He is the discoverer of the Command Block, and he grew to be dependent on it after realizing what it could do, becoming a coward in the process. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Soren has killed: *The Ender Dragon (Alongside the Order of the Stone, zapped out of existence) *Hostile Mobs Items *Golden Sword *Super-TNT *Amulet (Introduction) *Wooden Sword *Command Block (Formerly) *Potato (Determinant, formerly) *''Habits of the Endermen'' by Soren (Possibly, formerly) *''Walking Among the Endermen'' by Soren (Possibly, formerly) *''The Redstone Heart'' by Soren (Possibly, formerly) *''A Man Forever Voyaging'' by Soren (Possibly, formerly) *''Brave New Enderman'' by Soren (Possibly, formerly) Quotes Trivia *In other worlds, there are multiple books written by Soren. **In Isa's Throne Room, there is a book called Habits of the Endermen, by Soren. **In the White Pumpkin's lair, there is a book called Walking Among the Endermen, also by Soren. **In Harper's Secret Laboratory, there is a book called The Redstone Heart by Soren. **In Hadrian's Palace, there's a book called A Man Forever Voyaging by Soren. **In Fred's house in Fred's Keep, there is a book called Brave New Enderman by Soren. * In "The Last Place You Look", Soren does not have his hat like in "The Order of the Stone". This is similar to Magnus the Rogue and Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. *Soren has aviophobia, the fear of flying, similar to Sandy. **This can be shown in "A Block and a Hard Place" (if Gabriel gets the 'Wither Amnesia') when everyone is on the flying machine heading to Ivor's Cottage. Gabriel will mention that Ellegaard built a machine like that some time ago, and that Soren was terrified on riding it. **This can also be shown in "A Block and a Hard Place" again, if Jesse chooses to say "You're full of it." after Soren tells his fake story of the battle with the Ender Dragon, he/she can determinantly use the fact that Soren is afraid of flying to argue that Soren's story (which claims that he rode the dragon) seems off. *In the Minecraft: Story Mode skin pack on Console and Bedrock Editions of Minecraft, there is a skin that shows what Soren looks like without his armor. **This skin is present in the Minecraft: Story Mode files, although it is not used. **This skin is however used in place of the Armored skin in the Netflix version. *In "Hero in Residence", if Radar is not interrupted for a certain amount of time, he mentions "The Followers of Soren." *Soren can say that "Some stories are better left forgotten" in "A Block and a Hard Place" if Gabriel was rescued in Episode 1. This may be foreshadowing his attempt to hide and forget the real story behind their battle with the Ender Dragon. *Though the battle with the Ender Dragon is the only mission of the Old Order of the Stone to be revealed as a fraud falsified with a Command Block, Soren can determinantly say in "A Block and a Hard Place" that the Order doesn't even stand a chance without the Command Block if Gabriel was rescued in Episode 1. **Magnus can also determinantly tell Gabriel that Ellegaard was the only member of the Order who didn't need the Command Block. **This means that the Old Order of the Stone actually used the Command Block on all of their missions. *Occasionally, if Jesse looks at the window from the 2nd story of Soren's Laboratory, in the left bottom corner, there's an Endermen with a weirder look than the others. This might be Soren in disguise. *Soren is the first character to sing in Minecraft: Story Mode, the second being Jack, with "Jack's Lament", and the third being Radar with "Taste My Bravery". *His song is called "Soren's Farewell Song". Gallery See here. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Builders Category:Redstonists Category:Engineers Category:Season 1 Characters